


Voyager Karaoke Night

by Marajade933



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Don't go breaking my heart, F/M, I can love you like that, Songfic, When you say nothing at all, Your Everything, no one needs to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marajade933/pseuds/Marajade933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Paris decides to organize a Karaoke night and the command team sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in order of appearence.   
> No One Needs to Know by Shania Twain  
> I Can Love You Like That by John Michel Montgomery  
> When You Say Nothing At All by Alission Krauss  
> Your Everything by Keith Urban   
> Don’t Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee

Tom Paris had organized a karaoke night where everyone was required to sing old 20th century karaoke songs. The whole senior staff participated. When everyone but the Command team had gone Janeway stepped up to the stage, blushed and told the computer to play No One Needs to Know by Shania Twain. Janeway tapped her foot to the music waiting for her cue. Then belted out,  
“Am I dreamin' or stupid?  
I think I've been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now” She smiled at the audience her gaze lingering on Chakotay during the brief pause in the lyrics. When she began again her body motions were a little sassy as she really got in to singing the song.  
“I met a tall, dark and handsome man  
And I've been busy makin' big plans  
But no one needs to know right now

I got my heart set, my feet wet  
And he don't even know it yet  
But no one needs to know right now 

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now” the Captain Raised her eyebrows in a sassy I’ve got a secret fashion. 

“I want bells to ring, a choir to sing  
The white dress the guests the cake the car the whole darn thing  
But no one needs to know right now 

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now”

We'll have a little girl a little boy  
A little Benji we call Leroy  
But no one needs to know right now 

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know only he can make it right” During the instrumental part the Captain did a little dance. 

“And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know only he can make it right” The Captain’s eyes again fell on her First Officer.

“I'm not dreamin' or stupid  
But boy have I been hit by Cupid” The Captain rolled her eyes to emphasize the line.  
“But no one needs to know right now 

No one needs to know right now...” When she was done there were loud claps from the audience and they gave her a standing ovation as she bowed. She got off the stage and sat back down. Meanwhile Chakotay was getting up on the stage and Tom was pondering the Captain’s song. He was pretty sure that she had picked that song for a reason, and he figured that reason was about to sing his song. Tom stopped his speculating to see what song Chakotay had picked. Chakotay stood on the stage and asked to Computer to play I Can Love You Like That by John Michel Montgomery. He stood quietly waiting for his cue. When it came he began to sing softly.  
“They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more” His gaze fell on the Captian and his eyes held her’s.

“I can love you like that, I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth, if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart, be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that” the Captain broke the eye contact fighting a blush. Chakotay closed his eyes as he continued singing.

“I never make a promise, I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forevers what I mean  
I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back, when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well, baby open up your eyes” Chakotay opened his eyes again and looked at the Captain again. 

“I can love you like that,” Chakotay forced his eyes to roam the crowd when The Captain looked away almost immediately. Tom saw all of this and he realized that Chakotay was singing directly to the Captain, expressing his feelings in a song and his devilish mind began formulating a plan to get the two together.   
“I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth, if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart, be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance” He fisted his hands and shook them up and down to emphasize the line.  
“I can love you like that

If you want tenderness, I've got tenderness  
(Tenderness, tenderness)  
And see through, to the heart of you  
If you want a man who understands  
(Want a man)  
You don't have to look very far” Chakotay threw his head back slightly as he belted out the Far.”  
I can love you

I can, I can love you like that, I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth, if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart, be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that, I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth, if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart, be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me” He finished. The crowd stood and clapped and clapped as he too took a bow. He got down from the stage and began walking towards the Captain, but she turned and left. Chakotay mingled with the others for a while before leaving too.


	2. Night Two

Karaoke night had been such a success that they decided to do it again. Once more the Command team were the last ones up. The Captain went first, once more. This time she asked the computer to play When You Say Nothing At All by Alission Krauss. the Captain swayed with the music her eyes closed as she waited for her cue. When it came she opened her eyes and began to sing softly.  
“It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don’t say a thing” The Captain’s gaze found Chakotay and he smiled at her. She smiled back knowing what she was about to sing. 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There’s a truth in your eyes sayin’ you’ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all” the Captain’s eyes started roaming the crowd again. 

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define” the Captain looked to Tom for a guaff from the line as he was probably the only person there other than herself who had any idea who Webster was.  
“What’s being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There’s a truth in your eyes sayin’ you’ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall” the Captain made eye contact with Chakotay for the next line, before moving on again.   
“You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There’s a truth in your eyes sayin’ you’ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all” she finished looking directly in to Chakotay’s eyes for a few seconds before taking her bow to thunderous applause.   
Chakotay stood and took her place on stage. He asked for Your Everything by Keith Urban and stood quietly gazing at the crowd until he began to sing, his eyes falling on to the Captain’s for longer than anyone else’s thus far as he sang,   
“The first time I looked in your eyes I knew   
that I would do anything for you” he looked away from the Captain and let his eyes roam the crowd.   
The first time you touched my face I felt   
what I never felt with anyone else   
I wanna give back what you've given to me &   
I wanna witness all of your dreams   
Now that you've shown me   
who I really am   
I wanna be more than just your man 

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &   
be the hand that lifts your veil   
be the moon that moves your tide   
the sun comin up in your eyes” He caught the Captain’s eyes for a few seconds again.  
“be the wheel that never rusts   
be the spark that lights you up   
all that you've been dreaming of & more   
so much more   
I wanna be your everything 

When you wake up   
I'll be the first thing you see &   
when it gets dark   
you can reach out to me   
I'll cherish your words &   
I'll finish your thoughts &” Chakotay looked deeply in to the Captian’s eyes for the next line.   
“I'll be your compass baby   
when you get lost 

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &   
be the hand that lifts your veil   
be the moon that moves your tide   
the sun comin up in your eyes   
be the wheel that never rusts   
be the spark that lights you up   
all that you've been dreaming of & more   
so much more   
I wanna be your everything 

I'll be the wheel that never rusts   
be the spark that lights you up   
all that you've been dreaming of & more   
so much more” Chakotay’s intense gaze fell on the Captain again for the next line.   
“I wanna be your everything 

I wanna be your everything   
I wanna be your everything” he finished and bowed to the applause of the crew before getting down and walking over to where Tom was talking to the Captain. When Chakotay came over Tom looked at him and said, “Next month you two are totally doing a duet together.”  
“Alright, Tom, we will if” he looked to the Cpatain, “it’s ok with you.”  
“I’d love to.” She said. Then B’Elanna came up and stole Tom away. People started leaving so the Command team left too, only for the first time they didn’t go to separate quarters, but to the Captain’s.


	3. Night Three

The second Karaoke night was again a big hit, so one more was planned and this time the big ticket item was going to be the Command team’s duet. They were to perform last once more. When their turn came they stepped on to the stage and the Captain asked the computer to play Don’t Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee. They tapped their feet until Chakotay began to sing looking directly at Janeway with a gaze that she returned and wouldn’t break until the song was over.   
“Don't go breaking my heart”  
Janeway: “I couldn't if I tried”  
Chakotay: “Honey if I get restless”  
Janeway: Baby you're not that kind  
Chakotay: “Don't go breaking my heart”  
Janeway: “You take the weight off me”  
Chakotay: “Honey when you knocked on my door”  
Janeway: “I gave you my key”  
Together: “Oooohoo Nobody knows it”  
Janeway: “When I was down”  
Chakotay: “I was your clown”  
Together: “Oooohoo Nobody knows it”  
Janeway: “Right from the start”  
Chakotay:“I gave you my heart  
Oooohooaa I gave you my heart”  
Chakotay: “So don't go breaking my heart”  
Janeway: “I won't go breaking your heart”  
Together: “Don't go breaking my heart”  
Chakotay: “And nobody told us”  
Janeway: “'Cause nobody showed us”  
Chakotay: “And now it's up to us babe”  
Janeway: “Ohh I think we can make it”  
Chakotay: “So don't misunderstand me”  
Janeway: “You put the light in my life”  
Chakotay: “You put the sparks to the flame”  
Janeway: “I've got your heart in my sights”  
Together: “Oooohoo Nobody knows it”  
Janeway: “When I was down”  
Chakotay: “I was your clown”  
Together: “Oooohoo Nobody knows it”  
Janeway: “Right from the start”  
Chakotay:“I gave you my heart  
Oooohooaa I gave you my heart”  
Chakotay: “Don’t go breaking my heart”  
Janeway: “I won’t go breaking your heart.”  
Together: “Don’t go breaking my heart”  
Together: “Oooohoo Nobody knows it”  
Janeway: “When I was down”  
Chakotay: “I was your clown”  
Together: “Oooohoo Nobody knows it”  
Janeway: “Right from the start”  
Chakotay:“I gave you my heart  
Oooohooaa I gave you my heart”  
Chakotay: “Don’t go breaking my heart”  
Janeway: “I won’t go breaking your heart.”  
They continued repeating the last two lines until the song faded out. Then Chakotay pulled Janeway in to his embrace and kissed her to thunderous applause.


End file.
